what now?
by x.fallenstar
Summary: the new and improved version- no Mitchell no one can know they cant find him!1
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry to say theres been another murder, the chief police is unavailable for comm..." Mitchell turned the T.V off not wanting to hear the news talking about another murder.

The three of them sat in silence watching the plain dark screen.

"Thats the fourth this week" said George breaking the silence. "It's even closer this time...there going to get me next!"

"Dont be silly George, no one knows who you are apart from us, and you know it, you have nothing to worry about." replied Annie knowing she couldn't keep what she just said a promise.

"Who wants another cup of tea then? Mitchell? George?" She got no answer as they were both lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the same thing.

Annie had finally had enough, this had been going on for almost a week. No one was talking, no one had any good news to tell about their day and what made Annie really mad was the fact that she hadn't seen a single smile since the murder of the first were-wolf.

"RIGHT!" said Annie almost shouting at the two of them just to get them out of their thoughts. "I've had enough of this!" she said getting up off the floor and turning to look at the shocked Mitchell and George.

"We are going to have a good time tonight, we are going to have fun and we are going to forget about the outside world and what is happening. We are going to smile and lastly you never know but i might kiss you George and even you Mitchell" as Annie said pointing at them when she finished her speech.

Mitchell and George both watched at Annie amazed and shocked at this sudden anger and bossiness of her.

When Annie got no reply from them she walked over, grapped some money from the windowsill and disappeared with a slight pop.

The two boys looked at each other confused by what they had done...

*******************************************************************************************************************

Annie retured with a shopping bag full of whatever she could afford with the money she had grabbed, the bag contained only four bottles of beer and two packets of crisps for the boys.

While Annie had been away Mitchell and George decided they better do something for when Annie when she got back.

"Hey guys, aww thats so sweet you didn't have to do that!" said Annie looking at the banner that said IT'S PARTY TIME! and a few left over treats from George's birthday surprise.

"It's nothing really" said George shaking his head and looking at the floor hoping that she wouldn't start shouting again at the poor job they had done.

"Yeah it's the least we could do" said Mitchell. This was the first he had said all morning.

"Right" began Annie. "Lets get started shall we?" raising two bottles in each hand and given them a little shake left to right with a huge smile on her face.

Mitchell and George looked at each other and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all sitting there on the living room floor having a good time and forgetting about what reality was going to have instore for them. Especially one of them anyway.

"Ok, ok I got one, what did the big telephone say to the little telephone?" asked George who was completely out of it.

"Ummm I don't know George, what did he say?" said Mitchell taking a bite of his chocolate bar when he was finished.  
" I'm sorry but your to young to get engaged Hahahaha.."

"Well done George", said Annie walking into the room with a tea tray and a smile on her face.  
"Right I think George needs to go to bed don't you think Annie?"

"Yeah I think hes had enough, right come on you, time for bed!" replied Annie.

As she watched Mitchell put George over his shoulder she was amazed at how strong Mitchell actually was, she had a sudden urge to go over and kiss him.

Mitchell noticed this strange look on Annie's face and wondered what she was looking at.

"Oh my god" said Mitchell bringing Annie out of her day dream although it was past 12 o'clock.

"What? What is it?" asked Annie hoping vampires couldn't read minds, although she knew full well they couldn't.

"He hasn't pissed on me has he?" asked Mitchell with a worried face.

"No, no ,no " said a confused Annie looking round to see if he had.

"Good, so what were you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking".

"Well ok i'll be down now to help clean up the mess" offered Mitchell praying that Annie would say "_no_ _its fine i'll do it, you go to bed and get some rest"._

Unfortunately for Mitchell Annie didn't say that, Annie didn't want to talk, she wanted to play.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Mitchell put the drunk, half asleep George to bed and as he did George had one last thing to say.

"She likes you".

But before Mitchell had time to say anything back he was fast asleep.

"I know" replied Mitchell in a whisper he hardly heard himself.

As Mitchell walked down the stairs, he saw Annie cleaning up. _She's beautiful. How could anyone kill her he thought._

"Oh Mitchell you scared me!"

"Sorry, wasn't meant to" he replied bending over to pick up a bottle, but his eyes never leaving hers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A scream rang thought out the house, a scream so terrible that Annie started to cower in the corner covering her ears and screaming as well.

Mitchell recognised the scream, it was the same scream he heard every night when he was in the war, the scream of his friends being shot, it was the same scream he heard when he shot a womans husband in front of her.

That same scream that tortured him to this day, that very scream was back, now torturing Annie.

The scream was upstairs, it took Mitchell a only few seconds to realise who was screaming so terrible.

George...


End file.
